For Our Family
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: "Keputusan yang kuambil sudah kupikirkan secara matang. Ini adalah bentuk kesetiaanku kepada keluarga kita, dan aku yakin bahwa yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama..."


**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Oke, kali ini saya mau nulis fanfic yang dibuat untuk ikut [FFC] Date Becomes Your Fate, yang ada di forum Infantrum. Di fic ini juga, saya mau menjelaskan alasan kenapa Doremi dkk memutuskan untuk memberikan kekuatan sihir mereka kepada Hana-chan dan akhirnya membuat mereka berhenti jadi penyihir.

Summary: "Keputusan yang kuambil sudah kupikirkan secara matang. Ini adalah bentuk kesetiaanku kepada keluarga kita, dan aku yakin bahwa yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bagaimana jadinya kalau kita pergi meninggalkan orangtua kita, dan malah membuat mereka kecewa?"

Genre: Family/Humor, tapi maafkan saya kalau bagian humornya mungkin agak sedikit gaje... XD.

* * *

><p><strong>For Our Family<strong>

"_Atashi-tachi, majo ni narimasen..." _(diambil dari Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan episode 50, yang artinya kurang lebih, "Kami tidak mau jadi penyihir...")

Itulah kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh seorang Harukaze Doremi, ketika Jou-sama (yang ternyata adalah Yuki-sensei) menanyakan kepadanya, juga teman-temannya, apakah mereka akan menjadi penyihir dan tinggal di Majokai atau tetap menjadi manusia biasa dan tinggal di Ningenkai.

Ya. Mereka memutuskan untuk memberikan kekuatan sihir mereka kepada Hana-chan. Meskipun pada awalnya, Hana-chan tidak menerima keputusan itu, tapi mereka tetap berusaha supaya Hana-chan menerimanya, dan berjanji bahwa suatu hari nanti mereka akan bertemu lagi, disaat Hana-chan menggantikan Jou-sama menjadi ratu Majokai...

Mereka tidak peduli, meskipun itu juga berarti bahwa mereka telah menyia-nyiakan semua perjuangan mereka selama empat tahun terakhir itu, karena mereka tahu bahwa itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik untuk semua...

Doremi juga tahu, dan masih ingat akan tanggung jawabnya untuk mengembalikan wujud Majorika menjadi seperti sediakala, dan ia melakukannya: Majorika telah kembali ke wujud semula.

Setelah hari keputusan itu, semua berlangsung sesuai rencana mereka masing-masing: Hazuki akan bersekolah di Karen. Aiko akan kembali ke Osaka bersama kedua orangtuanya yang sudah kembali akur, dan tinggal disana dengan ojiisannya. Onpu akan pindah ke Tokyo dan meneruskan karirnya sebagai _child idol_. Momoko juga akan kembali ke New York dan bertemu lagi dengan Beth. Hana-chan, tentu saja, akan kembali ke Majokai bersama Majorika, Lala, Toto, juga para peri dari Doremi dkk...

Lalu... Doremi sendiri, seperti biasa. Akan tetap tinggal di kota yang sama, kota Misora, dan juga... bersekolah di sekolah yang biasa saja... Dia memang tak sepintar Hazuki yang bisa masuk ke Karen semudah itu...

Poppu lalu menyadari apa yang terjadi...

'_Kenapa onee-chan juga memutuskan untuk berhenti?' _pikir Poppu, _'Apa yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan itu? Bukankah... itu yang diinginkannya selama ini?'_

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terus memikirkan hal tersebut, sampai pada akhirnya ia semakin penasaran dan menanyakannya kepada kakaknya, "Onee-chan, aku jadi mau nanya, kenapa onee-chan juga memutuskan untuk berhenti jadi penyihir? Bukannya itu yang onee-chan mau selama ini?"

"Memang itu yang kuinginkan, tapi... kalau itu harus membuatku terpisah dari otosan, okasan dan kamu... lebih baik seperti ini." Doremi mencoba tersenyum, "Lagipula, kita semua tahu kan... kalau suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi dengan yang lain. Semuanya akan terasa sama saja."

"Onee-chan yakin, kalau suatu saat itu akan terjadi? Bagaimana kalau kita tidak punya waktu untuk menunggu sampai hal itu terjadi?"

"Belum ada yang tahu soal itu, Poppu. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti mengenai hal itu."

"Jadi, kenapa..."

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kepada semua, bahwa aku tidak ingin mengkhianati hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupku: kamu, juga orangtua kita."

"Tapi kan... masih ada aku yang bisa menghibur mereka kalau onee-chan pergi."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku juga tak ingin berpisah dari kalian. Karena itulah, aku membuat keputusan ini."

Doremi lalu membelai rambut Poppu, "Keputusan yang kuambil sudah kupikirkan secara matang. Ini adalah bentuk kesetiaanku kepada keluarga kita, dan aku yakin bahwa yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bagaimana jadinya kalau kita pergi meninggalkan orangtua kita, dan malah membuat mereka kecewa?"

"Begitu ya?"

Doremi mengangguk, "Aku tak ingin membuat mereka kecewa dan terluka. Itu justru akan membuat hubungan antara Majokai dan Ningenkai menjadi semakin memanas. Kita tidak mau kalau hal itu terjadi, kan?"

"Benar juga," kata Poppu, "Aku juga tak ingin melihat otosan dan okasan sedih."

"Itulah yang kupikirkan."

"Aku mengerti sekarang." Poppu tersenyum, "Tapi beneran nih, hanya itu alasannya?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya... bukan karena onee-chan naksir sama... itu lho, sama teman sekelasnya onee-chan yang waktu itu teriak kalau semua teman seangkatan onee-chan menyukai onee-chan."

"Eh? Kotake?"

"Iya."

"Poppu, mana mungkin aku naksir sama dia? Di kelasku, kami sering bertengkar."

"Masa sih?" Poppu tertawa kecil, "Kata otosan, kalian sempet nyasar berdua di hutan, waktu kemah musim panas."

"Ngg... soal itu..."

"Oh iya. Gimana nih, rasanya digendong sama dia waktu itu? Ngerasa deg-degan?"

"Poppu, cukup!" kata Doremi dengan muka yang memerah, "Aku nggak mungkin naksir dia."

"Hontou?" kata Poppu yang terus menggoda kakaknya, "Hati-hati lho, onee-chan. Jangan terlalu benci sama orang, nanti malah bisa berubah jadi cinta."

"Oho, berarti kamu sama Kimitaka juga begitu, ya?" balas Doremi, "Ah, iya. Sebenarnya, kalian ngomongin apa sih, waktu Kimitaka ngajak kamu buat ngobrol berdua?"

"Bukan urusan onee-chan!" kali ini, muka Poppu yang memerah, "Sudahlah, mendingan kita ke ruang makan sekarang. Okasan bikin steak buat makan malam."

"Eh? Steak?" kata Doremi dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, "Kenapa kamu tidak bilang dari tadi? Ayo kita ke ruang makan."

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Oke, mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya tulis disini (ditambah lagi, pikiran saya sekarang lebih tertuju sama ujian akhir kuliah saya yang tinggal sebentar lagi T_T ), tapi mudah-mudahan itu cukup untuk para pembaca, ya?<p>

Mungkin kali ini, saya juga nggak bisa menjelaskan panjang lebar soal fic ini, tapi saya juga tetap menunggu review dari pembaca (diusahakan review ya? Karena saya butuh banget review kalian, supaya saya bisa bikin fic yang lebih bagus lagi).

Kritik dan saran kalian tetep saya tunggu di review (tapi kalau bisa, jangan nge-flame ya?).

Ja ne!


End file.
